The present method of administering treatments such as an epidural to a patient is most unsatisfactory and is in general in conflict with hospital policies of non-manual contact and lifting.
Present epidural procedures require the patient to sit on the edge of the bed or operating table, lean forward into the hands of a wardsperson while the qualified medical practitioner administers the epidural from across the bed. The procedures are traumatic for the doctor, the patient and the wardsperson for obvious reasons.
The wardsperson may be male or female, large or small, as can be the patient. A small wardsperson could not be confident of safely supporting a large patient during this dangerous procedure.
It is also very difficult to ensure adequate curvature of the lumbar spine during epidural, spinal, endoscope procedures, while being held by a wardsperson.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,485 and 5,401,078 entitled “Adjustable Folding Chair for Massage” and “Adjustable Therapy Chair” respectively describe chairs which provide full bodily support for patients, both provide adjustments to achieve varying treatment positions and can be folded into a compact form for storage when not in use. The chairs however require a patient to be seated thereon and this is not always convenient or possible, particularly in a hospital situation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing supplementary support to a patient undergoing a variety of procedures from a seated position.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.